gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Louise Halevy
Louise Halevy (ルイス・ハレヴィ) is the girlfriend to Saji Crossroad. She lost her left hand and family from a random attack from Throne Drei. :Voiced by: Chiwa Saitō :Age: 17 :Birthplace: Spain Personality She had a dominating spoiled girl personality and she constantly tries to get things to go her way. She's not above manipulating, whining, and complaining about her issues until people around her caves into her demands. She's the sort of person that knows what she wants and it was she that started a boyfriend/girlfriend relationship with Saji. Louise easily gets jealous if he makes contact with other women. History Louise is an exchange student from Spain, residing in Japan. She met Saji in school and took a immediate liking to him and they been together since. During the introduction of Celestial Being, she and Saji took interest in the group because it was the hot topic of school studies and throughout the public. Their lives became more and more indirectly related to Celestial Being as a terrorist group performed world wide terrorist bombings as a way to deter Celestial Being. As Saji and Louise was walking towards the bus station, there was an explosion that killed and injured people around them. While Louise survived the incident with a few scratches, it convinced Louise's mom to retrieve her back to Spain. While Celestial Being was busy with their operations in Azadistan at that time, she was busy trying to convince her mom that staying in Japan with Saji was a good thing. When her mother left, she got depressed and demanded a expensive ring from Saji to cheer her up. Not long, Saji wanted to spend time with her during their school break; Louise had to go back to Spain for a cousin's wedding. Nena's Random Attack It was in a old Spaniard castle that Nena Trinity saw the wedding party and couldn't stand their happiness over her suffering on missions. Nena decided the people were better off dead and fired upon the Halevy family, killing all of them. Louise survived the first blast, but the second fire blasted a section of a wall that crushed Louise. She was rushed to the hospital, but her left hand had to be amputated. Post Gundam Attack Saji worked extra hours at his delivery job to get the very rings that Louise nagged for. He was excited to give them to her and tell her his deeper feelings for her, but she never returned to Japan. He got worried and started looking into her whereabouts and found out she was injured. Saji quickly hopped into a train and went to Spain to see Louise to give her the rings. At first Louise was surprised that Saji came, but when she saw the rings she broke down. It was then that Louise revealed her left hand was gone and became emotionally unstable. Saji couldn't do anything, but breakdown outside her room. The nurses outside were talking about Louise and it was how Saji found out that the Gundams were responsible for hurting Louise. Louise's medical recovery on a physical level had no progress. Stem cell technology has reached to a level where they can simply regrow lost human parts, but the GN particles has unique properties that affected her stem cells and modern medicine of her time couldn't regrow her left hand. She's currently suffering from post-traumatic-stress-syndrome after the attack. The constant reminder of the lost of her hand and entire family has made her emotionally fragile. Saji tried to spend time with her, but she convinced him to return to Japan and resume his life. She told him of her dream to go into space and that one day they'll be together above the orbital elevator. With regretful tears, she watched Saji leave back to Japan. She's currently still residing in a hospital in Spain, recovering. Four Year's Later In a mid season epilogue, Louise is now 21 years of age and is seen riding a elevator with Tieria Erde. She's since cut her hair shorter and it's unclear did she never had her hand healed or replaced it with a prosthetic hand. Relationships Saji Crossroad Saji never chased Louise to become involved, rather it was Louise that wanted to be with Saji and made their relationship that way. She's in love with Saji, but never confessed her feelings to him. After she lost her hand, Saji did his best to tend to her; she wanted Saji to return to Japan to resume a normal life. They promised each other to see each other in space one day. Mother Mrs. Halevy is a overprotective mother to Louise. When the Celestial Being began waging their war with the world, she became overly concerned and wanted her to return to Spain where she felt it was safer with Louise by her side. Louise refused as she didn't want to leave without Saji. She went as far as claiming she and Saji are lovers, but used other tactics to keep herself in Japan. After some hard convincing, she convinced her mother that Saji is a good man to look over her and ok for her to reside in Japan. Her fears over the Gundams would come true when she had Louise return to Spain to attend a family wedding. Louise's mother was killed instantly on the first blast when Nena fired her GN Rifle. Celestial Being Setsuna F. Seiei They were merely acquainted through Saji. She has yet to find out that Setsuna is a Gundam Meister. She practically hated him when he emotionlessly tells her her mother isn't dead. Nena Trinity Even though they didn't know each other, it was Nena that robbed Louise of her entire family and her left hand. All her pain and suffering can be essentially pointed at Nena. External Links Louise on Wikipedia Category:Anno Domini